Shin Megami Tensei: Persona -Kingdom Hearts-
Shin Megami Tensei: Persona -Kingdom Hearts- ''(Japanese: 真・女神転生: ペルソナ -キングダムハーツ -, lit.'' "True Goddess Reincarnation: Persona -Kingdom Hearts-") '''is a sequel to the ''An Unusual Adventure: Kingdom Hearts Side Story, '''''set to be released on Playstation 3 and Playstation Vita. It takes place two years after the events of Nico's story, focusing on his son, Yu, who has been caught in a similar mess like his father, but now faces an old yet dangerous threat, the Twisted. Story Gameplay ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona -Kingdom Hearts-'' follows the elements of both an action and role-playing video game. The game is driven by its linear progression from one story event to the next, usually shown in the form of a cutscene, though there are numerous side quests available that provide bonus benefits to the characters. The player will control only Yu, the new protagonist of the series. Yu is usually accompanied by Chie and Yosuke, who are artificial intelligence-controlled non-playable characters that aid Yu in battle, but can also switch out between Kanji, Yukiko, Naoto and Rise whenever they are unlocked. Over the course of the game, it forces the player to switch out party members at certain points in the game. Their behavior can be altered to suit different combat objectives. The games feature real-time combat that incorporates physical attacks, magic, and summonings, though each character handles battles differently. The game is influenced by Square Enix's franchise, Final Fantasy, and carry its gameplay elements over into their own action-based, hack-and-slash system. Like many traditional role-playing games, ''SMT:P-KH- ''features an experience point system which determines character development. As enemies are defeated, the player gains experience which culminates in a "level-up", where the characters grow stronger and gain access to new abilities. The amount of experience is shared with all party members and each character grows stronger as experience is gained. Borrowed Gameplay Elements As in the original Persona 4, Social Links are in the game. They now have a greater effect on battle. For example, for level 1, the player's allies occasionally protect the protagonist from a deathblow (If the HP of the player becomes zero, the game will be over.) For level 3, if the protagonist or his allies successfully knock the shadow down, the allies will occasionally offer to have a follow-up attack which has a 100% chance to knock down and can paralyze another shadow or shadows (or in the case of Chie, instantly defeat). For level 5, if the Social Link character knocks down a foe, they will help an ally who is Down or Dizzy. For level 7, if the Social Link character knocks down a foe, they can cure one ally of Rage, Fear, or Confusion. All allies whom had their corresponding Social Link at level 9 will be able to survive an attack that should have killed them with 1 HP once per battle. For the maximum level, the persona of the corresponding ally will be evolved into another persona. The biggest change is the status of the persona. Some Personas may lose their weakness and become immune to certain kind of magic attacks, or allow them to resist a completely different element. The game will also have multiple endings, depending on what you route you choose to take as you progress through the game. New Gameplay Elements Persona's are introduced to the Kingdom Hearts universe, which serve as summons to a degree. They will appear when the character is in Critical Health and serve as both shields and offense. Unlike it's predecessors, players are only allowed to have one Keyblade throughout the game, which only changes appearence when keyblade once their Persona is acquired. Characters Worlds Trivia *This will be the first game in the Kingdom Hearts series to feature only two worlds, which are Japan and the Midnight Channel. *Unlike most Kingdom Hearts games, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona -Kingdom Hearts- only allows players to keep their default keyblade throughout the game. *Unlike the original Persona 4, the protagonist uses his canon name, Yu Narukami. *There will be downloadable costumes to purchase later on. *This is the third game the Twisted make a debut in, the first being "The 3rd Birthday". Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Persona -Kingdom Hearts- Category:Shin Megami Tensei Canon Category:Persona Category:Nicoissora's Game